It Hurts
by Nopha Yeye'Clouds
Summary: Ketika semuanya sudah terjadi dan penyesalan tak akan merubah apapun didunia ini semua masih sama hanya sedikit perbedaan yang dirasakan setelah penyesalan/KiSung/KyuSung


Tittle : It Hurts

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Angst

Main Cast : KiSung KyuSung

Rating : T

Summary : Ketika semuanya sudah terjadi dan penyesalan tak akan merubah apapun didunia ini semua masih sama hanya sedikit perbedaan yang dirasakan setelah penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan adalah awal dari semua dimana pertama dia menyebutkan namanya mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Pertemuan juga yang membawa kita hanyut pada pesonanya, bagimana caranya menatap bagimana caranya tersenyum dan bagimana caranya dia menangis.

Bagaikan seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta kau melupakan semuanya hanya demi dia bahkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu kau lupa hanya dengan menatapnya melihatnya tersenyum.

Suatu penyesalan tak akan pernah berujung jika kau menyakitinya walau hanya segoresan sulit menyembuhkannya kau yang membuat senyumnya menghilang kau yang membuatnya kehilangan sosok yang sangat berharga baginya dan kau yang membuatnya menangis, menangis dan menangis setiap malamnya. Apa kau menyadarinya? Kau menyakitinya! Sangat menyakitinya! Tak tahukan dia adalah seseorang yang butuh kasih sayang bukan untuk dicampakkan bahkan dia tak pantas bersanding denganmu sangat tidak pantas

.

.

.

.

Suara deru motor terdengar dijalanan sayup-sayup terdengar suara penonton yang menyemangati para pembalap tersebut, walau hanya balap liar tapi jangan pernah meremehkan mereka.

Seorang namja manis tengah bermain dengan sepedanya dia bersiul riang dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan sepedanya dia terus menggayuh dengan santai, malam ini dia bebas tidak ada kekangan lagi dari orang tuanya untuk sementara waktu ini.

_Lalalalalalala_

Dia terus bernyanyi dengan riang hatinya senang sampai dia mendengar suara motor dengan kencang mendekat kearahnya, dia menjadi panic dan bingung akan melakukan apa sampai motor itu didekatnya dan hampir menabraknya beruntung dengan cepat dia dapat menghindar.

"Hah.. hah.. hah…." Nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dengan jelas dan tangannya mencengkram dada kuat.

"_Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"_ pikir namja yang hampir menabrak namja manis tadi.

Dia berlari dari motornya, masa bodoh dengan pertandingannya toh dia sudah sering menang. Namja tampan itu berlari kearah namja manis itu yang masih setia mencengkram dadanya kuat.

"Hei, hei kau kenapa.." ujar namja tampan itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi namja manis tadi.

"Se..sesak hah.. hah..hah…." ujar namja manis itu.

"Asma, kau punya penyakit asma, mana obatmu?" tanya namja tampan itu sedikit panic.

"D..di ta..as" ujarnya terbata, namja tampan tadi langsung berlari kearah tas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, meraba lebih tepatnya mengobrak-abik isi tas tersebebut.

"Ketemu.." ujarnya langsung melesat ketempat namja manis tadi. "Ini obatnya.." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan obat. Namja manis itu menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar dia menyemprotkan obat yang menjadi kebutuhannya itu.

Namja tampan tadi menggendong namja manis itu ketepi dan juga menepikan sepedanya.

"Gomawo.." ujar namja manis itu lirih.

"Ya, namamu siapa?" tanya namja tampan itu.

"Kim Yesung" ujarnya masih terdengar lirih.

"Yesung, Yesung, nama yang indah seindah orangnya. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun.." masih dengan memandang penuh arti Yesung.

"Ne, gomawo Kyuhyun-sshi" ucapan terimakasih lagi yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Panggil aku hyung saja, kurasa kau lebih muda dariku.." ucap Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Yesung.

"Yesung, kau tak apa?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi keduanya, namja itu seperti terkejut melihat Yesung yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku tak apa hyung hanya lecet sedikit.." jawab Yesung tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, kau siapa?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'hyung' tadi.

"Namaku Kyuhyun aku yang hampir menabrak Yesung.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau?" namja itu hendak melayangkan tinjuannya pada Kyuhyun itu tapi dicegah Yesung.

"Cukup Kibum hyung! Aku tak apa-apa jangan khawatir, ayo kita pulang" ujar Yesung menarik tangan Kibum.

"Gomawo Kyu hyung" ujar Yesung tersenyum dengan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang hatinya merasakan debaran yang sangat kuat apakah mungkin dia jatuh cinta? Ya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ya! Kyu kenapa kau senyam-semyum seperti itu, kau sangat menyeramkan" ucap seseorang dengan memandang Kyuhyun horror, dan lagi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tidak jelas lagi yang menurutnya tampan tapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan orang yang melihatnya sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau kemana? Ku cari-cari ehh, ternyata disini. Pertandingan kali ini kau kalah, bahkan kau tak sampai finis malah duduk disini dengan tersenyum menyeramkan seperti itu" namja tadi masih terheran-heran melihat senyum diwajah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu hyung, tadi aku bertemu dengan malaikat, dia sangat cantik.." ujar Kyuhyun masih didunia khayalannya jangan lupakan senyumannya membuat Donghae –namja tadi- merinding hebat.

"Kyu jangan menakutiku, kurasa tadi malaikat pencabut evil mu, ya setidaknya kau ada perubahan bahkan kau memanggilku hyung. Tidak seperti biasanya.." Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya akhirnya dia mengerti kalau sahabatnya itu sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau tahu? Dia sangat indah. Kulitnya putih, bibirnya merah, rambutnya hitam lekat, pinggangnya ramping tubuhnya juga mungil, sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.." Kyuhyun mulai bercerita pada Donghae mengenai cintanya itu.

"Lalu?" Donghae bertanya jengah.

"Lalu? Lalu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Hah, gara-gara jatuh cinta otak jeniusmu kurasa mulai memudar. Lalu apa kau sudah tahu namanya?" Donghae memutar matanya.

"Kim Yesung.." jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kim Yesung, Yesung, Yesung. Hai sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud.." Donghae tersenyum misterius.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun berbinar senang.

"Ya, dia anak keluarga bungsu keluarga Kim. Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, dia punya hyung bernama Kim Kibum yang sangat over padanya lalu dia juga terserang asma dia jug.." belum sempat Donghae bercerita perkataanya diputus oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan melirik Donghae tajam.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia kan sepupunya Hyukkie.." jawab Donghae. "Dan Kyu, bisakah kau jangan menatapku seperti itu? Menakutkan!" ucap Donghae kembali.

"Hmm, dia akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi.." Kyuhyun yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Semoga berhasil sobat, ayo kita pergi.." ajak Donghae, merekapun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung kau sudah tidur?" Kibum masuk kedalam kamar adik satu-satunya itu.

"Belum hyung, bahkan aku belum mengantuk.." jawab Yesung cepat.

"Hemm, mau hyung temani?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu kenapa tidak" Yesung tersenyum sangat manis.

Kibum berjalan menuju ranjang adiknya itu berbaring disebelahnya dan memeluk adiknya dengan sangat lembut membuat posisi se-nyaman mungkin.

"Sungie, hyung tak ingin kau terlalu akrab dengan namja tadi, mengerti?" tanya Kibum dengan mengelus lembut rambut adiknya itu.

"Wae hyung? Aku ingin punya teman" Yesung tampak kecewa dengan penuturan Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau kau dimiliki siapapun karena kau hanya milikku selamanya. Kim Yesung dan Kim Kibum akan selalu bersama menghadapi semuanya.." Kibum berujar dengan sepenuh hatinya sedangkan Yesung hanya terdiam.

"Kau hanya milikku Sungie, bibir ini, pipi ini, dan tubuh ini hanya milik hyung tak ada yang lain.." Kibum mengelus setiap bagian yang disebutkannya tadi, bahkan dia masih mengelus kulit pinggang Yesung selanjutnya membawa Yesung keciuman basah yang panjang.

"Hyung kumohon jangan sekarang aku lelah.." Yesung melepas paksa bibirnya yang masih setia dikulum Kibum dengan beringas.

"Wae Yesung? Kau sudah tidak menyukaiku? Atau kau jatuh cinta dengan namja tadi hah?" Kibum membentak Yesung keras membuat Yesung tersentak dan takut.

"Bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya lelah.." jawab Yesung dengan menahan tangis.

"Mianhae changi, hyung tidak bermaksud membenakmu tadi, ne kau pasti lelah tidurlah.." Kibum menyesal membentak Yesung dan memeluk Yesung hangat menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

Tak peduli statusmu jika sudah cinta bisa apa lagi? Menolak? Atau membiarkan begitu saja? Ahh sepertinya keputusan salah telah diambil oleh Kim bersaudara itu.

Keputusan untuk saling mencintai walau mereka sedarah.

.

.

.

.

ff kisung-ku yang udah aku janjikan dari dulu. Masih pada inget gak yah? Udah lama tapi baru bisa bikin sekarang Mianhae chingu~~

Ada yang suka? Kalo suka Review ne?


End file.
